1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to the interconnection of optic fibers and more particularly to the separable splicing of an optic fiber by means of a pair of termini and the mounting of those termini.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optic fibers have come to be recognized as an alternative to metal wires for carrying information in the form of light rather than electricity. Where a bundle of wires needs to be made detachable or separable at a given point, a connector is provided having two halves with a plurality of matable termini terminating the wires so that when the connector is assembled, the termini are engaged and electrical continuity through the wires is established. Similar connectors exist for optic fibers, whether single or bundled. Such connectors tend to be of substantial size and weight because of the environmental demands and requirements of strength placed upon them. Thus, when two portions of a fiber optic cable are engaged through a connector, the latter must be designed to secure the cable portions to the connector and to protect the pins against the environment. As a result such connectors tend to be quite substantial. There are situations, however, where the need to establish a connection between portions of an optic fiber does not create such stringent demands. Such, for example, is the case where it is merely desired to provide an easily separable connection, or splice, in one or more optic fibers inside an enclosure housing electronic equipment. In such circumstances, strain relief and protection against the environment can be otherwise provided, protection against stress being provided by clamps and protection against the environment being furnished by the enclosure itself. In such circumstances, a conventional connector would be larger, heavier, more costly and more difficult to use than necessary.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a secure, light, compact, easily-separable and inexpensive splice for one or more optic fibers.
A related object of the invention is to provide a compact and inexpensive device whereby one or more optic fibers may be securely spliced and held accessible for rapid disconnection.